A Kitten For Everything That You Are To Me
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : Après sa dispute avec Derek, Stiles a une belle surprise.


Hey chers lectrices et lecteurs !

Tout d'abord je dois annoncer que cette histoire ne m'appartient PAS, elle est à **ElStark** sur AO3

qui a bien voulue me laisser la traduire.

J'annonce que ceci est ma première traduction, que **calliope83** a eu la gentillesse de me corriger.

 **Merci, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles laissa tomber son sac au sol, continuant obstinément à ignorer son petit ami, qui le suivit à l'intérieur.

Il y eu un instant de silence – que Stiles passa à vider son sac avec des mouvements brusques et saccadés – avant que, finalement Derek ne prenne la parole, la voix basse, dissimulant à peine sa colère: «Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça.»

Stiles crispa sa mâchoire et expira, n'ayant aucune autre réaction.

«Je t'ai dit d'être prudent,» continua Derek, son ton trahissant désormais son énervement. «Tu ne peux juste pas dire ce genre de choses à un alpha d'une puissante meute comme les Connor! Tu allais tous nous mettre en danger !»

Stiles tourna brusquement la tête. «Il t'a insulté !» cria t-il incrédule, faisant quelques pas vers lui. «Quoi ? J'étais censé me tenir immobile comme un idiot, pendant qu'ils insultaient mon compagnon ?»

Derek soupira, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. «Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener avec moi.»

Et ouais ok, ça faisait mal. C'était comme un putain de coup de poing dans le cœur de Stiles et comme réponse, il se sentit faire un pas en arrière.

«Stiles,» dit Derek, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles, «Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça.»

«Sauf que tu l'as fait,» répliqua Stiles. «Parce que tout serait plus facile si je fermais juste ma bouche, n'est-ce pas ? Je crée toujours des problèmes, je - »

-Tu ne peux simplement pas dire à un alpha qu'il n'est qu'une petite merde !

-Mais il l'était! beugla Stiles en retour. «Et- et...» Il déglutit autour du nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. «Je ne vais pas me taire quand quelqu'un dit de la merde sur les personnes que j'aime... et si tu ne peux pas t'habituer à cette part de moi alors...» Il respirait durement, et ses yeux commençaient à être humides. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase.

«Alors... quoi ?» demanda lentement Derek, en baissant un petit peu sa tête.

Stiles détourna la tête. «Alors...» Il déglutit. «Tu devrais partir,» dit-il, la voix enrouée.

Il vit et entendit Derek haleter brusquement, et sentit son cœur se briser en millions de petits morceaux. Mais maintenant c'était dit et il se sentait encore blessé de ce que Derek lui avait dit.

Il resta planté là, sur le seuil de leur chambre, regardant du coin des yeux Derek ramasser son sac et se diriger vers leur porte d'entrée et l'ouvrir. Il ne regarda pas quand Derek se tourna vers lui.

«Je t'aime,» dit doucement Derek, juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa. «Je t'aime aussi,» chuchota t-il, mais il était trop tard.

Derek était parti.

Il fixa la porte pendant un long moment, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau et que Derek apparaisse pour lui hurler à quel point ce qu'il avait fait était stupide mais qu'il l'aimait quand même, et que rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre eux car ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et quand il réalisa qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas, pas ce soir en tout cas, Stiles prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration puis expira, clignant des yeux sur les larmes qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux.

Il savait que Derek l'aimait. Il avait pris soin de le lui rappeler avant de partir, il avait juste besoin d'un moment seul. Ils iraient bien.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous étions jamais disputés auparavant_ , essaya-t-il de se rassurer.

Il prit une autre profonde inspiration, et se força à bouger et à se mettre en pyjama, composé d'un boxer et d'un des vieux Henleys* de Derek.

Il se demanda s'il allait manger, et décida finalement qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Il se glissa sous leurs couvertures, et Stiles frissonna en s'installant. Elles étaient trop froides.

Derek resterait au loft ce soir. Cora et Lydia y vivaient maintenant, mais aucune d'elles ne se préoccupait du fait qu'un membre de la meute dorme sur le canapé, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Sauf que, bien sûr, Derek avait dû y aller car ils s'étaient _disputés_.

Stiles attrapa le coussin de Derek et y enfouit son visage, inspirant l'odeur présente.

Et seulement là, il se permit de se relâcher et de laisser couler ses larmes.

* * *

Stiles resta plus longtemps que d'habitude au lit.

Mais il n'avait pas à aller travailler parce son père lui avait accordé quelques jours de repos : rentrer d'un meeting d'Alphas était en effet toujours stressant, et fatigant.

Il était allé à ces meetings exactement trois fois.

La première, juste en tant qu'émissaire de la meute Hale qui avait sans doute un immense béguin pour son alpha à ce moment- là. Une poignée de jours vraiment embarrassants...

La seconde fois, il y était allé en tant qu'émissaire et en tant que _quelque chose_ pour l'alpha... Cela n'avait pas pris longtemps pour réaliser que Stiles était en fait amoureux de son alpha depuis longtemps et il savait que celui-ci ressentait quelque chose aussi, mais ils étaient en fait trop idiots pour se l'avouer, et alors qu'ils se languissaient l'un de l'autre, cette attitude leur fit perdre beaucoup de temps. Ce problème avait par contre été résolu durant le meeting, car ils étaient revenus en tant que couple.

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Les seuls jours de tristesse étaient quand ils se disputaient, cela l'arrachant au nuage de bonheur sur lequel il était perché le reste du temps.

La troisième fois, fut celui de cette année. Et il y était allé en tant qu'émissaire et compagnon de l'alpha de la meute Hale. C'était quelque chose d'important et il s'était tenu fier tout le long, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que les Connor arrivent.

L'année précédente, après leur retour du meeting ils avaient passé leurs quelques jours de repos dans leur lit à se câliner, et il espérait tellement faire la même chose, cette année aussi...

Mais Derek passait en ce moment son matin sur le canapé d'un lieu qui avait été une garçonnière.

Stiles grogna et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il était toujours un peu en colère, mais il savait que ce qu'avait dit Derek la veille était vrai. Derek était l'alpha et Stiles son compagnon. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir face à une autre meute.

Mais Stiles les avait franchies, répondant aux subtiles insultes d'Archibald Connor d'une manière beaucoup plus directe.

Cette _petite merde_ avait commencé à insinuer que Derek ne serait jamais un vrai alpha, puisque ce rôle était dédié à Laura. A quel point Derek n'en avait pas l'étoffe. A quel point il ne méritait pas le nom Hale, après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Et Stiles avait craqué.

Il avait essayé de garder sa bouche fermée, vraiment. Mais il en avait eu assez, et avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait à cet alpha suffisant.

Ce n'est pas que Stiles ignorait les erreurs que Derek avait faites pendant ces dernières années.

Il les connaissait toutes, parce qu'il était aux côtés de Derek, à l'aider à les réparer. Et ça avait pris du temps mais, honnêtement, Stiles pensait qu'il était devenu un alpha incroyable.

Il pensait au bien-être de sa meute avant tout, réglait tous les soucis en cas de confrontation avec une autre, sans problèmes. Il était un compagnon parfait.

Derek Hale était un bon alpha, et Stiles ne laisserait personne dire le contraire.

Il espérait juste que Derek comprenne ça.

Il soupira et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le coussin de Derek. Peut-être que s'il s'endormait, quand il se réveillerait, Derek serait là... Il se recroquevilla et essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine.

* * *

C'était le début de l'après-midi quand il se réveilla de nouveau, et Derek n'était pas là.

Il regarda son portable et trouva deux appels manqués et trois messages, tous de Scott.

 _Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Derek ?_

 _Décroche ton portable, trou duc'._

 _Dois-je apporter de la glace ?_

Stiles soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres et envoya une rapide réponse à son meilleur ami.

 _ **Je vais bien. On ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.**_

Il reçût une réponse immédiatement,

 _T'es sûr ?_

Stiles tapa,

 _ **Oui. Je veux être seul.**_

 _Ok. Je suis là si t'as besoin de moi._

 _ **Je sais. Merci.**_

 _Quand tu veux, 't'aime._

 _ **'T'aime aussi.**_

Stiles fixa l'écran de son portable pendant un long moment, débattant avec lui - même s'il devait appeler Derek.

La douleur dans sa poitrine n'avait pas diminué et il voulait vraiment juste sentir les bras son petit ami autour de lui. S'il appelait, Derek viendrait-il ?

 _Bien sûr,_ essaya -t-il de se raisonner. Derek venait toujours pour lui, peu importait à quel point il était énervé contre Stiles.

Et puis, ses pensées se déréglèrent en entendant un petit miaulement. Tous ses sens se focalisèrent sur ce son délicat.

Il était presque sûr que ses yeux s'agrandirent, quand il vit une petite boule de poils, montrer sa tête au bout du lit en grimpant, puis avancer, miaulant, de manière forte et déterminée, vers Stiles.

« _Oh mon dieu._ »

Stiles haleta en le voyant se lover contre sa poitrine. Le chaton était si petit qu'il pouvait tenir confortablement dans le creux de sa main.

«D'où viens - tu ?» demanda- t-il en le regardant, abaissant son menton sur sa poitrine.

Le chaton ne lui répondit pas, évidemment, mais se cala plus confortablement entre sa main et sa poitrine. C'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais vue.

Et puis, il entendit un autre miaulement, et une autre boule de poils rousse, grimpa sur le lit puis sur lui, se plaçant entre sa main libre et son épaule.

«Oh mon Dieu _,_ » répéta Stiles, frottant son visage contre le doux pelage. «Je suis attaqué par une horde de chatons,» chuchota- t-il en gloussant.

Il sortit du lit, décidé à enquêter.

Derek et lui vivaient dans une maison d'un étage, et un jour, alors qu'ils se câlinaient sur le canapé, quelques jours avant le meeting, Stiles avait distraitement mentionné qu'il aimerait vraiment adopter un chaton ou un chiot.

Le jour suivant, Stiles avait trouvé Derek en train de monter une petite chatière, sur la porte d'entrée et la porte de derrière, «On ira les chercher à notre retour.»

Ce fut l'un des nombreux jours les plus heureux de sa vie, depuis son emménagement avec Derek.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec prudence, tenant le chaton blanc contre sa poitrine avec une main, et le rouquin sur son épaule.

Il n'y avait personne.

Stiles fronça des sourcils puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour atteindre la porte arrière, et s'arrêta. Il pouvait entendre la douce voix de quelqu'un murmurer de gentils mots.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et sortit. Il ne le vit pas d'abord, mais entendit les doux murmures. Puis il se dirigea vers la source de ces bruits, tourna au coin, et vit Derek accroupi sur le sol.

A ses côtés reposait un panier, avec à l'intérieur une couverture blanche et rouge qui avait l'air confortable, avec deux autres chatons. Derek en avait un autre dans sa main et lui parlait doucement. « - es tout.» Il posa le chaton à terre et le poussa gentiment, gloussant tendrement en le voyant pousser sa tête en retour contre sa main et essayer de lui regrimper dessus, «Tu dois aller le lui dire, allez.» Il essaya encore, mais avant que le chaton ne puisse faire un pas, Stiles décida de faire sentir sa présence.

«Derek ?»

Derek... _sursauta_.

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Derek, Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu sursauter. Et depuis qu'il était devenu alpha, il était encore plus vigilant. Le surprendre était impossible.

Ou alors, Stiles le croyait.

Derek se leva du sol de leur arrière cour, et le cœur de Stiles se serra en voyant son état. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et tout semblait briller dans les doux rayons de soleil. Sauf Derek. Il avait l'air _si_ fatigué.

«Tu ne ressembles à rien.»

Les lèvres de son petit ami tressaillirent un peu, «Le canapé est plein de bosses,» répliqua Derek en haussant une épaule. Le chaton qu'il avait tenté d'envoyer à l'intérieur de leur maison, bien installé dans ses grandes mains.

Stiles fit un pas vers lui, jaugeant les cernes sous ses yeux. «Ça a l'air d'être plus que ça...»

Derek lui fit un sourire fatigué, «Je pense que c'est le lien de compagnon.» Il fit un pas vers lui, «Tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi, n'importe quelle détresse, je la ressent dix fois plus forte.»

Stiles souffla : «Je suis désolé.»

Derek secoua sa tête et remplit le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore, attirant Stiles vers lui. Et prudemment, pour ne pas bousculer les chatons, Stiles laissa tomber son front contre la poitrine de Derek.

«Tu m'as manqué,» renifla-t-il, ses yeux se remplissant déjà de larmes.

Derek fit un bruit écorché, grattant les cheveux courts à la base de la nuque de Stiles avec ses doigts pour le réconforter. «Tu m'as manqué aussi,» dit-il en murmurant.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les chatons le câlinant, Stiles se serait complètement collé à lui en ce moment, mais comme il ne le pouvait pas, il se contenta de frotter son nez contre sa nuque.

Derek le tint pendant un long moment, encerclant ses hanches avec son bras libre. «Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être protégé,» dit-il tout bas.

Stiles releva les yeux.

Derek expira. «J'ai juste... depuis l'incendie et Laura, il ne me restait personne pour -» Il déglutit, regardant ailleurs. «J'ai essayé de me protéger, parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire.» Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, ses yeux comportant toute la vérité qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. «Puis, je suis devenu alpha, et je me devais de toujours protéger la meute, de _te_ protéger, à tout prix.» Sa prise sur Stiles se resserra. «Je sais que j'aurais déclaré la guerre, s' ils avaient parlé de toi comme ça,» soupira t-il. «C'était facile de le laisser parler, parce qu'il n'insultait que moi, et il n'avait pas to -»

«Hep-hep,» le coupa Stiles. «Je te stoppe là, parce que c'étaient de vraiment très belles excuses, mais j'ai senti des conneries là, et j'ai dû intervenir,» dit-il rapidement en haussant les sourcils.

Derek pouffa et Stiles sourit, ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'il continuait. «Ils avaient tort,» dit-il simplement. «Tout ce que – _ça_ ,» Stiles fit un bruit dégoûté, «racontait était bidon. Il est juste jaloux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça,» dit-il en plissant les yeux quand Derek lui fit un regard incrédule. «Il est jaloux parce que Hale a toujours été un nom prestigieux, et oui, la meute a presque disparu, mais elle a survécu. Parce que tu as survécu, et tu as reconstruit une meute. Tu as une meute qui, même si n'est pas composée du même sang, est en fait une famille. Nous t'aimons tous. Tu es un bon alpha, peut - être pas autrefois, mais tu l'es maintenant. Et ce n'est pas pour se vanter, mais on est plutôt forts aussi, et ton émissaire ?» Il fit un petit sourire suffisant. «Complètement badass.» Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, ce qui fit apparaître l'un des plus beaux sourires sur les lèvres de Derek, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser gentiment.

«Merci.» souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

«Quand tu veux,» sourit Stiles. «J'essaierai de me retenir de ne pas bondir sur les gens, mais je ferai quelque chose s'ils osent ne serait-ce que que mal te regarder,» dit-il en pensant à quelques sorts qu'il pourrait utiliser la prochaine fois.

«Je sais, et je t'aiderai,» dit Derek en frottant son nez contre sa tempe puis il soupira. «Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, hier. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, je pensais juste à une manière de te garder en sécurité...» continua t-il en haussant les épaules, désarmé.

«Hey,» dit Stiles, posant son menton contre la poitrine de Derek et levant les yeux pour le regarder. «Je comprends, essaie juste de ne plus le refaire, ok?»

«Je te le promets,» dit solennellement Derek et Stiles fit un grand sourire.

«J'approuve par contre vraiment, ta façon de dire pardon,» dit-il en regardant le chaton dans ses mains, et les autres assoupis dans le panier. «Combien sont-ils ?»

Les yeux de Derek se plissèrent alors qu'il disait doucement :«Cinq.»

«Oh mon Dieu,» haleta Stiles. «Tu m'as acheté _cinq_ chatons ?»

Derek haussa les épaules en essayant de nier mais Stiles vit parfaitement les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Son petit ami était adorable. «Où les as-tu trouvés si rapidement ?»

«J'ai un ami,» dit Derek, «Un loup-garou, il a une petite ferme pas très loin d'ici. En général les chats ne nous apprécient pas trop – quelque chose à voir avec notre partie loup, mais pour je ne sais pour quelle raison, ses chats l'adorent, et ces cinq chatons m'ont aimé aussi, donc je les ais tous pris...» avoua t-il, rougissant plus fort.

«Dieu, que je t'aime,» souffla Stiles, souriant et faisant baisser sa tête à Derek. «Mais sérieusement, tu connaissais quelqu'un qui chuchote à l'oreille des chats et tu ne m'as rien dit ?»

«Je voulais que ce soit une surprise,» expliqua Derek. «Je peux t'emmener le voir si tu veux.»  
«Peut être une autre fois,» rigola Stiles en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. «Maintenant, je veux aller au lit et faire des câlins à mon petit ami et nos cinq chats, tu viens ?»

Derek hocha la tête avec sérieux : «Toujours.»

* * *

A un moment donné, pendant leur séance de câlins, Stiles s'endormit, et se réveilla pour la cinquième fois ce jour-là.

Derek dormait encore profondément, et s'il n'avait pas eu si faim parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, il n'aurait pas hésité à ce coller contre lui et se rendormir, mais, il était _affamé_.

Alors il sortit du lit, et se dirigea silencieusement vers leur cuisine. Ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire quand la minuscule boule rousse le suivit en miaulant. «Aww,» roucoula- t-il, «Tu veux venir avec moi ?» Il le porta et le tint contre sa poitrine, fredonnant en descendant les escaliers.

* * *

Il était en train de répartir la nourriture dans deux plats quand il entendit les doux pas de Derek qui se dirigeait vers lui.

«Hey, je me demandais ce que -» la bouche de Stiles resta ouverte quand il se tourna , et vit l'image qui se présentait à lui, son cerveau lui criant _mignon_.

Derek se tenait là, devant lui, encore endormi, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, sauf sur le dessus, parce que s'y était pelotonnée une boule de poils blanche. Il avait aussi un chaton tigré accroché à son épaule, et un noir dans ses mains.

«Où est le chaton-brownie ?»

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le dernier chaton apparut en s'approchant en flageolant un peu sur ses pattes, miaulant fortement, se plaignant visiblement d'avoir été laissé seul.

Stiles le porta et le posa aux côtés du roux qui l'avait suivi plus tôt. Il sourit et se tourna pour de nouveau regarder Derek. «Tu es trop mignon là. Tu ressemble à un ours en peluche tout doux,» lui dit-il et il s'extasia en voyant Derek rougir un peu.

Le grand alpha de la meute Hale, mesdames et messieurs !

«Tu me demandais quelque chose ?» interrogea Derek, essayant visiblement de changer de sujet.

Stiles était satisfait donc il le laissa s'en tirer. «Ouais,» approuva t-il. «Que leur disais-tu quand tu les envoyais par la chatière ?»

Derek eut l'air encore plus doux quand il le regarda. «Juste tout ce que je voulais qu'il te fasse ressentir.» Stiles pencha la tête de côté, attendant, et Derek poursuivit : «Le premier chaton, c'était une étreinte pour te faire te sentir mieux. Le second un câlin* pour celui que je n'ai pas pû te faire hier soir. Le troisième était pour te dire à quel point tu es tout pour moi. Le quatrième, pour te dire à quel point je désire que tu sois heureux, et le cinquième pour te dire à quel point je t'aime.» conclut-il, debout devant lui, après qu'il eut fait un pas après chaque explication.

La respiration de Stiles se suspendit, et il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Derek. «Oh mon Dieu, t'es en fait un grand romantique.» Derek gloussa et frotta son nez contre lui, comme le chiot qu'il était. «On devrait leur donner un nom,» dit Stiles en s'appuyant contre Derek, les yeux brillants.

Il pointa du doigt le chaton sur la tête de Derek, la petite boule blanche. «Elle était supposée me donner un câlin n'est-ce pas ?»

«Oui,» acquiesça Derek, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Câline,» décida Stiles, faisant rire Derek. «Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?» bouda t-il.

Derek secoua la tête. «Si, si, j'aime bien,» dit-il rapidement, embrassant la moue sur ses lèvres.

«Bien,» Stiles se tourna vers la boule rousse. « Celui-ci était supposé m'étreindre donc...»

«Nounours ?» proposa Derek.

Stiles souri. «Parfait.» Puis il se tourna pour observer le tigré, toujours positionné sur l'épaule de Derek.« Elle est Eve, pour 'everything' de 'tu es mon tout'.»

Derek semblait vraiment ravi de ce choix. «Les deux derniers sont faciles alors.» Il observa celui dans ses mains : «Joie.» Puis considéra le marron câlinant Nounours : «Et il est Amour.»

Stiles fronça le nez : «Mec, on est vraiment cucul.»

Derek sourit, le coin de ses yeux se plissant et il eut l'air absolument magnifique. «T'adores ça.»

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait aussi. «Ouais,» admit-il, «J'adore ça.»

* * *

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

THE END

Henleys : Marque de tee-shirt américaine.

Étreinte et câlin : elle a utilisée les mots «hug» et «cuddle» étant assez proches, j'ai essayée de les différencier un peu, même si bon, dans un sens c'est la même chose.


End file.
